Perdição
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: Pessoas como você Thomas J. Ward nunca haviam existido em minha vida.


**N/A: **A série de livros O Aprendiz de Caça-Feitiço **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence a _**Joseph Delaney**_, o gênio que a criou, obrigada senhor por tê-la feito. Advém que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso, se não iremos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Está fanfiction tem classificação K.

**IMPORTANTE – **Há alguns spoilers nessa história, se você pretende ler a série ou não à leu até o quarto livro poderá saber de coisas que não deveria. Mais acho que não deve ser muita coisa, não tenho certeza.

**Perdição**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorri derrotada quando constatei que tinha mesmo caído em meu próprio feitiço. Não era para tudo acabar assim. Quando o marquei, foi por segurança, não pensei em qualquer outro sentimento. Eu sabia que era importante ter o controle sobre um caça-feitiço, ainda mais você, aquele perseguido por todos por ser tão promissor e poderoso. Não era qualquer uma que teria coragem para tanto e eu tive, mas a vida da tantas voltas.

Todas as feiticeiras deveriam estar rolando em suas covas. Como pude chegar a esse ponto, a esse amor cego e sem medidas? No começou era você que deveria cair de amores por mim e não o contrário, mas a cada dia convivido o sentimento tornava-se maior. Ainda mais quando você me mostrou toda a bondade e benevolência que uma pessoa poderia ter. Pessoas como você Thomas J. Ward nunca haviam existido em minha vida.

Eu apenas conhecia a maldade e o egoísmo. Pensava em mim sempre, mesmo vivendo com minha família. Então você apresentou o seu mundo, onde a fé e a bondade valiam a pena. Onde ter um bom propósito era sempre melhor do que não ter nenhum, lutar pelos fracos contra todo o mal do mundo era uma escolha melhor do que fazer parte de tudo o que era ruim. Você com suas atitudes gentis e sua proteção me mostraram que o mundo poderia ser bom. Foi o único que viu mais que apenas maldade em mim, acreditou que por pior que eu pudesse ser minha alma ainda poderia ser salva.

E assim, gradativamente, o meu sentimento se tornou maior que o comodismo de sua proteção. Ensinei-te todos os meus conhecimentos, nunca neguei nada do que sabia, pois você, a cada dia, se tornava tudo o que eu mais precisava. Em muitos momentos eu o salvei, pois sabia que quem precisava de você era eu e se o perdesse nunca me perdoaria. Nossa ligação se tornou mais forte com o passar dos anos o sentimento cresceu, mais em mim, mas você também me amou. Hoje em dia penso o quanto te conhecer pode ter sido a minha salvação ou perdição.

Ainda lembro-me da promessa que deveria fazer. O meu destino era tornar-me uma feiticeira de sangue, dominá-lo e impedir de se tornar caça-feitiço, mas como eu disse não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. Hoje me encontro ajudando-te a lutar contra o mal do mundo, apaixonando-me cada dia mais e feliz, mesmo que tenha renegado toda a minha família, por estar ao seu lado. É Tom, você se tornou a minha eterna perdição.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A²: **Oi! Voltei e com uma história que _não _é do meu fandom :DD! Essas férias estão me fazendo mal, HAHAHA! Bom essa ideia estava martelando na minha louca cabecinha há séculos e como sou APAIXONADA por essa série tive que escrevê-la. A primeira história desse fandom em português, HAHA! Quem narrou à história foi Alice Deane, amiga e futura paixão do Tom (essa parte da paixão é o que todo mundo espera, mas não é garantido). Tom Ward é o protagonista da série. Espero que mais ideias surjam e que eu possa expandir esse fandom, porque realmente ele é extremamente interessante. Ah, existiram algumas coisas que foram inventadas, como a obrigação da Alice e seu suposto destino. Estou aqui falando, falando e falando do fandom e não disse qual é, _mui_ esperta em! Esses personagens pertencem à série sobre _As Aventuras do Caça-Feitiço (The Wardstone Chronicles)_. São livros realmente interessantes e os indico a qualquer pessoa.

Acho que é isso, até a próxima pessoal. Ah, quem sabe não apareço com uma Dastiel por aqui, tem uma pessoa me convencendo, mais nunca vou abandonar o meu amado mundo de Naruto, porque SasuHina ainda vai dominar o mundo! MUAHMUAHMUAH!

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

_Reviews, por favor?_


End file.
